My Rumple!
by InuLizzie
Summary: What would have happened if Belle had met Rumple when she was just a baby? how would thier enchanted forest lives have been different? What if Regina had not been able to cast that curse? What if Storybrook never happens and everyone gets to live in peace still in the Enchanted Forest? What if Belle was abused by her father Maurice? Warning: violent scenes involving a child!
1. Chapter 1

On a Cold dark night, a crowd was gathered around a tiny bed where a woman had just recently passed away. A green skinned, curly haired man sighed. "You should have called for me sooner and I might have been able to save your queen! But you just had to wait until it was the last minute and it was too late for me to get to her in time, I can do many things but i can not raise the dead. But every thing comes with a price, including wasting my time!" he snapped at the king.

The king sighed and nods "what is your price?"

The man paused as if to think long and hard about what to ask for and then his eyes fell upon a gold necklace with a rose dangling from it. "how about that necklace that she is wearing, she's dead she don't need it anymore!" he said insincitively. Maurice didn't blink an eye, he quietly removed the jewlery from his wife's cold neck, and placed it into the hands of Rumplestiltskin, who turned on his heels and walked away from the room.

As he started to pass by a room that was not far from the room he had just left he heard a noise, a sound that tore through the hardest shell and deep into his heart, a sound that no father would ever forget. It was the sound of a child crying. Rumplestiltskin stopped and looked at the door, unable to move on, his heart was cracking, was breaking at the soft cries that came from that room. He thought of his own son Baelfire, who he had so foolishly allowed to disappear from his site, a boy he had lost so long ago, he had held Bae just like that so many years ago, but even if it had been a long time he hadn't forgotten his perternal instincts.

Unable to turn away, he reached out and slowly opened the mahagany brown door, and stepped in. Inside he found a light oak brown crib pushed up against the wall, and a tiny child of about maybe two standing up clutching the top of the crib with her hands tears pouring down her face, loud wails coming from her tiny mouth. Rumplestiltskin smiled at the tiny pig tailed child, and could tell that the loud wailing coming from the other room had woken and terrified the tiny child.

Paternal instinct took over and he approached the crib and took the little girl into his arms and held her against his chest, he sits down in a nearby rocking chair and slowly sets her in his lap still holding her to his chest, and rocks her gently, rubbing and patting her back comfortingly at the same time speaking in a low tone to her "shhh, it's okay, it's okay sweatheart, your going to be okay."

The child appeared to be very trusting, and did not seem to be at all afriad of Rumplestiltskin, a thing that surprised the old man very much, as normally anyone that saw him was always automatically afraid of him, but yet this tiny child was not, instead she was actually showing him a type of trust he hadn't seen since he had become the dark one to protect his own son, and consequently scared his boy and made him eventually fall into a hole and disappear into a world that Rumplestiltskin had no idea about.

He knew even as he held her that eventually this child would probably grow up to fear and hate him just like everyone else, but for the moment the perternal feelings inside him, the man that had loved his Baelfire just couldn't leave this tiny crying child without holding and comforting her first. He continued to whisper comforting words to her, "shhh, it's okay, it's okay Belle, i've got you now, your ok, I'll stay right here until you go to sleep!" he told her gently. He was now petting her hair as she curled up harder and closer into his chest.

At some point Rumple felt a familiar wetness on his shirt, and new without looking that the child was drooling on him, but the father in him just didn't care, this child for the moment had softened the monster within him revealing for the moment the man that had once been a father, all those years ago. But he soon felt her breathing change and knew that the child was asleep.

He stood and carefully, and gently carried the little girl back to her crib, covered her up gently and finally after kissing her cheek, step outside the door so as to make sure she didn't inhale anything and finally disappeared in a cloud of smoke


	2. Chapter 2

Belle slept contently not realizing that the strange man had left until she woke the next morning hungry and wanting her morning breakfast and needing a changing. She started up another wail just like she had last night.

But this time her cries went unheeded. Nobody came to help her this time, she sat there for hours still crying, her cries becoming louder with every passing hour that she sat there hungry, but still for reasons that were unknown to the child no one appeared to see about her. As the cries got louder and harder a loud pop was finally heard.

The child's eyes which had been screwed up tight till this moment, popped open at the sound, and she peered over the bar of her crib, and saw the strange man that had come to see him last night. But the man did not look very nice today though...

Rumpelstiltskin approached the crib and snapped his fingers, the child was rather surprised when she found that she was now wearing dry, clean clothes. Belle reached her hands out for him.

"UP!" Belle demanded in her two year old voice. Rumpelstiltskin actually laughed at her demand, and lifted her into his arms. He gently rocked and held her as he sat in the chair again, a twist of his hand and food magically appeared in front of the child.

Happily Belle sat in The man's lap way to trustingly and ate what was on her plate. At one point she picked up a grape and offered it to Rumpelstiltskin trying to share her food with him. Rumpelstiltskin only chuckled and allowed her to feed him the grape so as not to hurt her tiny feelings. The child now having lost interest in her food, continued to try and feed Rumpelstiltskin who felt that he needed to let her so as to not hurt her tiny feelings.

When the plate was completely empty he waved his hand to make it disappear and just held her for a while, just rocking her holding her close, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he thought of and missed his own son Baelfire.

Belle oblivious to Rumpelstiltskin's struggle, was now playing with the buttons on Rumpelstiltskin's coat, chewing on them with her teeth, and pulling on them. But Rumpelstiltskin did not try to stop her, he was just enjoying the warmth of having a child in his arms again.

He stayed with Belle for hours, until the child finally curled up in his arms and fell fast to sleep, her tiny chest breathing softly and easily.

The crying child now happy again now that she had been fed and changed and had been cuddled by this strange man.

Rumpelstiltskin laid her back in her crib, and kissed her forehead. "I promise i'll come back to see you everyday to make sure you're okay!"

He then once again stepped outside the door and disappeared in another jet of smoke. Leaving the tiny Belle sleeping peacefully once more.

When he got home he sat down in his chair and broke into tears as he cried missing his son, wishing he could have his son to hold again the way he had been doing cute sweet Belle!


	3. Chapter 3

Belle the next morning was standing up in her crib staring over the bars watching and waiting for that strange man to come back to see her again, she didn't know when he would come but somehow she knew he would just like the last two days.

She was very much wet, cold, and hungry but this time she did not cry as she felt confident that the man would return and take care of her again. She watched and she waited for hours for that to happen, until finally a loud pop occurred, and the door to her room opened and in walked the man she had been waiting for.

Belle giggled happily at the sight of him. "Hey there my precious girl! Just as promised I came back to see you!"

Child once again reached her arms out to him "up!" she cried out in a bossy tone. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but laugh at her. He snapped his fingers to first clean her up and then pulled her into his arms to hold her, and made another plate of food appear in front of her.

The plate this time had less food then yesterday, more proportioned for her. He watched the child eat what he had provided for her. When she was finished he just held her tight, not letting her go, he paid close attention as she babbled on about what ever it was she was trying to say. Rumpelstiltskin noticed though that the crib was actually way to small for a child Belle's size.

He smiled and snapped a finger at her crib, making it transform into a nice toddler bed. He picked up one of Belle's baby books, and having put the baby to bed, he sat in the chair beside her and read to her gently and did his best to use animated voices. He watched as the child's eyes, fluttered shut and smiled, at the now sleeping child.

He touched her head gently, kissing her forehead, he was struggling with himself at the moment, as if he didn't really want to leave, as if he just wanted to stay there all night. But after watching her for a moment he kissed her one last time before going out the door and closing it gently, he paused outside the toddler's door.

Tears were pooling down his face, as he felt his heart almost breaking for what he was about to do now, he had made sure not to make any promises this time, for he knew once he left he would not return again to this castle, not for this child.

She served as to much of a reminder of the child he had lost so long ago, and he needed to start facing facts, Belle was not his, and never would be his, it was time for him to leave before she grew to attached to him.

And he couldn't shake the fact that someday he was sure she would grow up to one date hate him and think of him as a beast just like everyone else did. To the world he was a monster, and someday Belle would see him the same way they did.

It was better to cut the ties now before either of them got hurt later. He was not fixing to get attached to a child that would later grow up to fear and hate everything about him.

He gave the child's door one last, long pained look, before allowing the smoke to surround him and he finally disappeared from the castle and went home to his own, where he sat down behind his wheel and just started spinning slowly and started spinning straw into gold, trying to make himself slowly forget about his sweet princess Belle. He slowly slipped back into his evil, Dark one moods, and started pushing the image of that baby out of his mind. Afraid that if he thought about her to much he would lose the battle and go back to her anyways.

Rumpelstiltskin may have pushed her out of his mind, may have started to forget about her, but Belle never forgot about him.

For the next several days Belle waited, and waited, and watched and watched for her friend to return to her as he always did. He waited for him, but he never came. Belle was wet and cold, and growing hungrier as each day went by, with her waiting for him.

Finally unable to wait one moment longer she got out of her bed, and made her way down the stairs by herself and into the kitchen where she found bread in the lower cupboard and started slowly eating. She also found her diapers against the wall and started trying to learn how to change herself. When this was done she laid back down and continued waiting and watching for her friend to return.


	4. Chapter 4

She slipped out of her the room and headed for the library, but when she entered the room her father was already there. The child ignored him and started browsing the picture books on the shelf.

Maurice noticing Belle in the room, grew angry with her, "Hey who told you that you can come out of your room?" Belle stopped and looked at him confused, nobody had told her she couldn't until now. Maurice stood over the child his face red with anger, and indifference to the child.

"Children are not to be seen or heard in this castle, Children must stay in their room at all times, you will eat and be changed when i feel like sending somebody to take care of you!" he admonished her. "These books are not for little girls!"

When the child did not speak, he smacked her hard across the cheek. startled, the child's eyes grew wet as if to cry, the tears seemed to only anger the man in front of her more, for he started hitting her harder, this time with fists. Belle tried to use her tiny arms to block the blows, but failed badly. The force of the fists soon knocked her to the ground.

He then turned his back to her and demanded "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY, AND STAY THERE UNLESS I SEND SOMEBODY TO GET YOU, DO NOT LET ME CATCH YOU OUT OF THAT ROOM AGAIN!"

Belle now completely terrified fled the room and disappeared back into her room where she sat on the bed, and cried miserable, her tiny arms, and face were covered in red marks that were quickly starting to turn purple as they became bruises.

She lay there on her bed bored, and not at all sure what to do now. She missed her friend and wished that he would come back to her again, but there was no sign of him, even as she lay there crying no body appeared to her this time.

Belle's eyes fell open the book that her friend had started to read to her, and started looking through the pictures trying to cure her boredom.

Belle stared at the spot where her friend had disappeared, days passed as she waited and still waited for her father to send somebody in to feed and change her, she was hungry again very hungry.

After about four days of waiting, she grew bold and decided to disregard her father's orders, she snuck out of her room, downstairs and into the kitchen where she started looking for some thing to eat, she would have settled for anything at all to eat.

She soon discovered a bundle of Bananas, she picked up a bunch of these and left the kitchen with these in her arms. But just as she went up the stairs to go to her room she ran into her father again.

The man looked down at her to see that she had food in her arms. Maurice growled "what did i tell you about leaving your room?" He reached out and snatched every one of the banana's away from her and threw them on the floor. "I told you to stay in your room, and that i would decide when to send you food, you are only allowed food when i say you can have it!" he snarled.

Belle grew bold and finally spoke "but me hungries!" her lips quivered as she looked down at the bananas that littered the floor. Maurice grabbed the child's arm and twisted it painfully, and snarled "I don't care, you will do as you are told, I am the king of this castle and you will do what ever i say, and i say you stay in that room no matter what you may want, i will send somebody to feed you when i feel like i want to send it!"

"Yes sir!" Belle responded and started to go back to her room, but Maurice sent a hand flying catching her in the face, knocking her down again. He then hit her just like the last time hitting all over, he even sent a couple kicks her way. When he was done with her, Belle crawled back to her room where she crawled under her bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Maurice came into the room carrying a try with bread and butter and water sitting on it. "Here eat this!" Belle did not even try to complain about the contents on the plate she just grabbed the bread and started eating without a sound. She downed the water as her father waited to take her plate again. He then handed her some clothes. He collected her plate and left the room leaving her there.

Belle stood and changed into the clothes that Maurice had given her. Belle then crawled back onto the bed and just lay there trying to not be bored. She amused herself by looking through her picture books again.

Days, passed, and then months. Belle slowly started to age. Every now and again, her father would send somebody with a plate of bread and water for her, and a change of clothes but sometimes he brought the items himself. Depending on his mood, sometimes he would just take her plate and leave but there were times when he would be in a horrible mood and start hitting on her again.

When Belle turned Five, her father finally relented and got her a tutur so that she could learn how to talk and read properly, and maybe someday be useful to him, in his opinion a child was not useful to him. But even as the years went by she never forgot about the man that had visited her when she had been just a baby. And now she was putting all the teachings that her Tutor had taught her to good use she was going to do what she could to find that man again to find out why he never came back.

When she turned 18, Belle started going through all the books trying to find something anything that would tell her the name of the man that had come to her so long ago, and she didn't want to ask anyone else if she could help it, she didn't want to get in trouble for talking to anyone else if she got in trouble he might make her stay in her room again. She had a pile of books in front of her going through each of them in turn.

But just as she had opioned the fiftieth book a woman looked in at her "Belle your father wishes to see you in his throne room and he says he wants to see you right away and to dress in your best clothes!"

Belle stood abandoning her books cause she knew if her father wanted her she had to make sure she was there in a timely manner and she did not want to anger him. Dressed in a yellow sparkly ball gown she hurried to the throne room where she found her father talking to a man she had never seen before. She stood and waited for King Maurice to acknowledge her presence which did not take very long.

"Belle, This is Gaston, He is a prince from another village, he has come to seek allegiance with our kingdom, and as such he has offered to marry you so that our Kingdoms can join together and become allies."

Belle looked at the man that her father was telling her to marry and felt herself trying to panic. She did not really want to marry this man but knew her father's furry would be uncontrolled if she didn't agree to the match.

She sighed and having no choice she bowed "as my king wishes it shall be done!" Her father waved his hands "You are dismissed to your room!" Belle quickly hurrid from the room, and returned to the library only long enough to grab the books that she had been reading and took them to her room where she sat on her bed and looked through each of them even more determined to find out the identity of the man that had been there with her.

But soon she found a book that talked about a man that was known as the dark one, who sometimes made deals with people if a person had a problem. Belle thought about this and wondered if she could ask the dark one the identity of the man that she was looking for. It never crossed her mind that this could have been the same man.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was eighteen, she was old enough to get married but she didn't want to marry, maybe she could find the dark one and have him intervene with her father so that she wouldn't have to marry she felt that she didn't want to marry a man who would be just as cruel and mean as her own father. She wanted to be on her own, to make her own living and when she did marry she wanted it to be for love.

She read further and found the instructions on how to summon him. Nervous she did what it said and summoned him "Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee!" She watched and waited.


End file.
